Brightest Part Of The Darkness
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: A century has passed since the the birth of Hades and Persephone's daughter, Mirakel, who has never ventured beyond her home in the Underworld, and with good reason. As Demeter becomes more frustrated over her granddaughter's absence, Persephone asks her daughter to reconsider joining her when she returns for Spring. How will Mirakel handle Demeter, and the rest of Olympus? OCX?
1. Chapter 1

_"Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."_

 _― Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monsters_

* * *

"What do you mean she does not wish to see us!?" Demeter asked her daughter incredulously. The rest of the Gods in the throne room upon Olympus, though used to the Harvest Goddess's rants and yelling, were curious about the current dilemma. It was still a few weeks before Persephone was bound to return to the Upperworld, but Demeter demanded that Zeus summon her.

Persephone sighed through her nose. It had been two centuries since she wed her love, Hades, and the great compromise that gave the mortals the cold seasons. Thank the Fates they had adapted to the cold as the years went on. But what was a miracle in itself was when Persephone fell pregnant a century back.

Hades, King of the Underworld, who was said to be as infertile as the land he ruled over, had given his wife a child. The Gods were shocked, Demeter herself was outraged for in her own mind she had proof that Hades was defiling her daughter, not being able to believe that her daughter could ever go to her husband's bed willingly. Her rage led to rumors that made out to say that the father of the child was not Hades, for many believed that his and Persephone's marriage was an unhappy one, but the Goddess of Spring insisted that Hades was the father.

The Harvest Goddess came around though when Persephone's belly started to swell, and she pleaded with her mother that she did not want her child to be hated by its grandmother. At that Demeter began preparing for her future role as grandmother. She and Persephone spent their free time together making clothing for a boy and a girl, although Persephone insisted that everything they made was made thick and in dark colors to better suit the scenery of the Underworld.

Demeter's role as grandmother, however, had never seen the light.

"This is outrageous!" Demeter continued. "First you choose to have the poor child born and raised in that _place_ , and now you're telling us that after a century has past and she has come of age, she doesn't wish to _see_ us!?"

"I never said that mother!" Persephone groaned. "I _just said_ she does not wish to come up to the Upperworld just yet. She has duties back home-" Demeter scoffed at what her daughter called the Underworld, though she knew her granddaughter did indeed have responsibilities, having been made an official minor goddess in the Underworld. _Unfortunately_. "-now, and she is still shy. She is just not ready to come meet you all yet." Persephone lied and hoped they were convinced, for this was the most polite way to explain as to why her daughter did not want to come up. Every god and goddess on Olympus would be offended by the real reason.

Demeter shook her head and glared at her daughter. She had called the meeting in the first place thinking that with an audience she could pressure her daughter into bringing her grandchild to the Upperworld, but the ongoing failure to convince her was really testing her patience. She had only moments with her granddaughter before the _demon_ that her daughter called her beloved husband took her away to the darkness. "It's Hades, isn't it? He's forcing her to stay against her will! And you're letting him!"

That was the last straw. "Mother!" Persephone screamed and her whole form shook with rage. "How _dare_ you! How dare you accuse my husband of doing such a thing, and how dare you for thinking I would excuse such a thing if it were to happen!" Persephone headed towards the exit. "I will not repeat your mistakes mother! My daughter will come here to meet you _WHENEVER SHE LIKES!_ I'll take my leave now, Father." And with nod from Zeus, the Spring Goddess left.

There was pregnant pause, then the room erupted in chatter.

"Well, that went well." Hera huffed from her throne.

"We're not going to meet her any time soon, are we?" Hephaestus guessed.

"Most likely not." Athena sighed.

Apollo brushed a hand through his golden locks and frowned. "Why wouldn't she want to meet us?"

"Oh, I can think of _plenty_ of reasons." Artemis deadpanned and sent a glare to her brother.

"What was her name again? Mira-something?" Ares asked and turned to Aphrodite.

"I believe it was Mirakel." The Goddess of beauty replied.

"Zeus! Couldn't you have done something!?" Demeter yelled over the talk. "Surely you can work out some type of deal?"

Zeus rubbed his temples in frustration. "She is not of our world, Demeter. I cannot force her up here, only invite, and no deals can be made. The agreement is that only Persephone goes to you every spring, not her daughter. Hades will say he's been cheated if we demand his daughter's presence with Persephone. I rather not needlessly quarrel with Hades over this. If his daughter does not wish to come, she shall not come." Demeter muttered a string of curses under her breath and stomped out of the room.

The King of the Gods slumped in his throne, then looked to his wife. "I don't suppose you have any idea how to get Mirakel up here? I cannot take Demeter's constant wailing anymore."

"We could try sending Hermes again, maybe he could request an audience with her, convince her we do not bite." Hera suggested.

"He has been down there dozens of times," Zeus replied tiredly. "And has never even caught a glimpse of her, Hades has made sure of it. I don't think Hermes can take the trips anymore either, Hades keeps scaring the thunder out of him."

Hermes sunk lower into his throne at his father's words and Ares openly snickered, which earned himself a glare from the messenger god.

"Maybe sending a few gifts with the invitations might help." Hera said hopefully. "There's only so much we can do. She's young-she'll come around."

"You're right." Zeus said, and straightened up. "She'll come around. I mean, how long can she wait to visit us?"

* * *

 _In the Underworld . . ._

Mirakel jogged through the halls, her sandals barely making a sound against the tiles as she went. Her hands were occupied carrying a tray that held many treats she had made in the palace kitchens. The palace, her home, was dark marble with obsidian floors, and the ceiling was encrusted with jewels of every kind; a sign of her father's wealth.

They drew patterns and created images of great events and flowers that her mother had created. The walls were lined with great tapestries and paintings from through out the ages. The palace servants, shades her father saved from punishment in exchange for service, as well as lampades and stygian nymphs that worked as her and her mother's handmaidens, nodded and smiled in greeting. Mirakel could not help but stop and talk to most of them, about simple things like how their day was or what job they were off to do next.

"Hello, Dahna." Mirakel said to a maid who dusted a painting. Dahna was one of the older shades that had been around when Mirakel was just a girl.

"Hello m'lady," She greeted. "What a stunning dress you're wearing today."

Mira looked down to her dress. It was a black silk dress that stretched all the way to the floor, with long billowing sleeves made from a shimmering sheer black material, had a high neckline and was backless with strings of pearls that crossed over each other over her bare back.

"Oh thank you! Aunt Hecate and I made this a few days ago." The girl replied, originally having to change into the new gown only a few moments ago for she had made a mess of her blue chiton in the kitchens when she was baking. "And Dahna, you have known me since I was a babe, please just call me Mira."

"No can do, m'lady." Dahna replied sweetly. "I suppose you are looking for your father, his majesty is in his grove, he just finished judging souls."

Mirakel nodded and bid the maid a farewell. She continued down the halls and made it to an open area at the side of the castle, where down the black marble steps were a stone pathway that lead to her parents' grove. The grove was a beautiful clearing encircled with pomegranate trees and throws of asphodel here and there.

It was always warm, and Mira and her parents would go there to relax. When she was a child, Mirakel and her parents would play together in the grove. Her mother sang songs and father would tell her stories, her favorite being how her father and his brothers took down their evil tyrant of a father. But it was also significant for one other reason.

It was the place where her mother had eaten the pomegranate seeds.

She walked along the pathway to find her father's large form sitting in a black basket seat, dressed in a casual black chiton with a scroll in his lap.

Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead, and most importantly, her father. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a strong, bearded jawline. His skin was pale, his hair as dark as night and his yes were bluer than any of the sapphires in the entirety of the Underworld.

Mirakel bit her lip and quietly tip-toed to the chair. Slow and steadily, she crept up behind the chair and with a deep breath she jumped out from behind it without dropping her tray.

"BOO!"

Her father's blue eyes that mirrored her own looked up and raised a brow, slight amusement gracing his features. "Hello, little one."

"Good evening Papa." Mira sighed and plopped down onto the grass in front of her father. "Your no fun, Papa."

"You should know by now, my jewel, that you cannot scare me." Hades replied and set down his reading material.

"I still try. I will get you eventually." Mira smiled and put the tray onto her lap. "How has your day been?"

"Fine, my little light, same old same old." Her father replied. "Did you guide the children to the Lethe?"

Mirakel nodded. "All of them. They are now in melancholy peace and have been sent to the Fields of Asphodel."

"That is my girl." Hades praised warmly, and gestured to the tray in his daughter's laf. "What have you made my dear?"

"Sweets and-" Mirakel lifted a large bun from the plate and held it out to her father. "This."

Normally Hades was a very unemotional and reserved individual, but he could stop the grin that stretched over face at the sight of the bread. "A cheese bun?"

Mira grinned as well and let her father take the roll from her hand. "Fresh from the ovens, and made with mortal cheese that the cooks managed to procure."

"You just made my day, Daughter." Her father laughed and bit into the mortal dish.

"I'd like to say you are welcome, because it looks like you are enjoying the treat I sent." A voice called. Father and daughter turned to see a woman walking toward them.

Persephone; Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld.

Mirakel was always awed by her mother's beauty. She had waves of deep auburn hair, her skin was tanned, her figure was sinfully curvaceous (her father's words, not hers) and was currently wrapped in a graceful wine coloured dress with a gold woven necklace that wrapped around her neck and ended above her breasts in a cluster of gold asphodel flowers. Her face was kind and her green eyes were calm and cool like the Upperworld's endless skies and fields. Her father even said her mother's beauty rivalled that of Aphrodite's, both her and mother's look could rival hers in fact. Though she had never seen Aphrodite, Mirakel knew she should never say that to her face.

Mira and her mother didn't look very alike since she got most of her features from her father. Her hair was dark like her father's and fell in loose curls. Her skin was very fair, closer to her father's pale tone. Her face was more oval with high cheekbones and her nose was sharper, and her eyes were velvet blue like her father's. Her body wasn't anything special, though. She was tall and very slim and her assets weren't that big. Next to her mother, she looked quite plain. The only thing he got from her mother physically were her shapely lips.

"Mama!" Mirakel smiled and jumped from her spot on the ground to embrace her mother. "You've returned from the Upperworld, you sent us the cheese?"

"I knew you would make use of it." Persephone stroked her daughter's hair. Mirakel linked her arms with her mother and lead her to her father where he rose to his full intimidating height and greeted his wife with a kiss to the lips.

Mirakel placed her hands on her cheeks and cooed softly at how enthralled her parents were in each other.

"My love." Hades spoke softly after their kiss, nudging his nose gently against hers. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home." Persephone replied, but she could feel the worry rise out from her daughter.

"Why did Grandfather summon you, Mama? It is against the agreement for you return, especially when there is only three weeks left before you return to them." Mirakel twiddled her thumbs, her lips pressed into a grim line. "Was it about me?"

"I will not lie to you, flower." Persephone sat her daughter on the grass and joined her, Hades returning to his seat as well. "My mother had called a meeting and demanded to know why we have refused their invitations for you to proceed to Olympus."

"Oh goodness," Mirakel frowned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes in front of her parents at her grandmother's antics. "That's it. They all must think me rude and spoiled, do they not?"

The Queen shook her head. "No darling, they simply believe my mother to be as obsessive as she has always been."

"But?"

Persephone sighed. Her daughter never missed a beat. "But your grandmother thinks your father is oppressive."

Hades groaned and leant back in his seat. "That's not surprising."

"But I _choose_ to stay here Mother, surely she understands that." Mirakel rose from the ground and walked away, her back towards her parents. "I've heard the stories about Olympus, I've heard _your_ story, and frankly I don't feel I'd fit in up there, nor would I want to." Mirakel walked towards a pomegranate tree. She had remembered when she had heard the full tale of how her parents had come together, and she heard stories of what her grandmother Demeter did in attempt to tear them apart.

This lead to more stories of what the life on Olympus was like, to what the Olympians were like, and honestly it did not sound pleasant. Acts of greed, jealousy, faithlessness and other debaucheries were commonalities. Fake smiles were their fashion, gossip and rumors were their entertainment and secrets were their currency, at least that was what her father warned her about. Mirakel had no quarrels about the mortals and the land they lived on, but live in Olympus? Live with her grandmother? How could she possibly want to be apart of a world like that?

Mira turned back to her parents, her arms folded securely across her chest. "I'm not like them, and no offence Mama but to tell you the truth Grandmother sounds slightly insane and it is _incredibly_ off putting."

" _Mirakel!_ Do not speak like that so lightly!" Persephone scolded, and her hand reached up to grasp her husband's.

"She is simply stating what is true, my love." Hades chuckled. "And no one complains more about your mother than you do."

"I know _that_ ," Persephone rolled her eyes. "But despite all her anger you have to understand Mira, is that your grandmother is an incredibly lonely woman."

"Lonely, obsessive, vengeful, scornful," Hades listed. "Might I go on?"

His wife pulled her hand from his and slapped it. "You are not helping, Hades."

Hades' eyes narrowed at his wife, sensing something he knew he was not going to agree with come from her. "And what exactly am I not helping?"

The Queen did not reply right away, instead she rose and walked to her daughter and placed her hands to the girl's shoulders. "What I really wanted to talk about was that, maybe, Mirakel should reconsider their invitation."

" _What?_ " Both Hades and Mirakel asked, the raven-haired immortals looked between themselves and Persephone.

"But Mama-"

"Hear me out." Persephone convinced. From her journey back from Olympus, Persephone had time to think, and she finally came up with what she wanted to do for her daughter. "You know I will always support you in whatever you wish to do, but the last time your grandmother saw you was when you were just a little baby. I know you've only ever heard the negatives about her, and I kept you away from her for a reason, but she is not all bad. She raised me, did she not? I simply wish for you to meet her at least once. As for everyone else on Olympus, it is good to meet knew people. I am sure you would enjoy the company of both Athena and Artemis greatly."

Mirakel nodded, knowing that it would be an honour to participate in discussions with Athena, she was the Goddess of Wisdom after all, and she could learn a thing or two. She had also heard many tales of Artemis; to go on a hunt with her would surely have been an incredible experience.

"We are all family in the end, and it does not even have to be for the full six months, or every year. You will be allowed to come and go as you please, as the choice has always been yours ever since you were old enough to make decisions for yourself." Persephone concluded. "So if you want to reconsider, I will give the next few weeks before I leave to think about it."

Mirakel nodded slowly and looked to her father. "I . . . I'll think about."

"That's all I ask, rose petal." Persephone placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's cheek, not being able to place one on her forehead due to her daughter being half a foot taller than her. "Now go get some rest, you still have your duties tomorrow."

"Right. I'll be guiding souls to court tomorrow." Mira reminded herself, as if the shock of her mother's request might cause her to forget. With that she took her leave, going over to wish her father a good night and gathered up her tray of treats.

Once she was out of earshot, Persephone whipped around to her husband. "You need to talk to her."

"And what do you wish me to do?" Hades shot up from his seat, cheese bun forgotten, his fists clenched. "Convince her to leave?"

Persephone went to her husband and placed her hands on his broad chest, her mother's words of Hades' so called 'oppression' echoed in the back of her mind. "No Hades, but give her the choice."

"She has _always_ had the choice." Hades bit back.

"Not when you fill her head with constant tales that cause doubt!" Persephone accused and pulled away from her husband.

"All those 'tales' are true, my love." The King laughed darkly. "Forgive me if I simply wish to protect our daughter."

"And you think I don't?" Persephone placed a hand on her bosom, both Zeus and Demeter's tempers burning through her again. "Don't you dare doubt my love for our daughter! And it is because of that love I wish to give her the opportunity to venture to a place outside of the kingdom, beyond our home. She has inherited your patience my love, and both of our love for the Underworld but she needs to experience new things-she is not a child anymore."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hades almost yelled, steam practically pouring from his ears. "And when every man on Olympus sees her, they will know it as well."

"By the Fates, Hades." Persephone laughed dryly. "You sound just like my mother."

Hades went red. "I. Do. _Not_ -"

"Yes you do!" The Goddess countered. "That is _exactly_ the reason my mother did not want me to venture to Olympus."

"And what of your mother, Persephone? What of _her_?" The God seethed. "Do not tell me you have forgotten what she tried to do to you to keep you away from _me_."

"I will never forget Hades, and I haven't quite forgiven her yet." Persephone admitted softly. "You know I will do everything in my power to make sure _that_ never happens to Mirakel, but you and I both know she can take care and defend herself. I have a feeling, though, that that is not the reason you fear her leaving."

Hades stared his love down. "What other reason is there, my love?"

"You are afraid she will enjoy it."

Hades went silent.

"You are afraid that she will find Olympus much more pleasant than she imagined it to be." Persephone elaborated and watched the truth of her assumptions on her husband's face. "You are afraid that she will want to _stay_ there."

Hades fell back down into his seat.

"Oh Hades, my love." Persephone knelt between her husband's knees and held his face in her hands.

Hades stared up at his wife before he pulled her head in for a kiss. She was right, as always. Absolutely right. He was afraid she would enjoy it the Upperworld, she would come to love Olympus and the light that it offered. That she would want to stay there whenever she could, and leave every year with her mother. Others had done her duties before she came along, after all.

During the first century of his marriage, when Persephone left so did all the warmth. When she left, so did the light. Persephone truly brought spring wherever she went, both in the Upperworld and the Underworld. But when she was gone so was Hades' happiness, even his purpose. Some nights without her were unbearable. Some nights he did not sleep at all.

Then Persephone fell pregnant.

Never, is all his years, did Hades think possible for he and his wife to conceive a child. He was convinced at times that maybe him not being able to provide her with a child would be the reason she might resent him for the rest of eternity. But for once the Fates were kind and blessed them with a child. Mirakel must have been conceived on Persephone's last day in the Underworld before she had to return for spring a century back, when they had made love so ferociously and passionately than ever before, because the day she came back to the Underworld her belly was swollen with a child. The next three months after were spent rejoicing. Hades spent all his free time fussing over his wife. They designed a nursery together to go across from their room and discussed baby names.

Then came the day their child was to be born. Persephone insisted their child be born in the Underworld. If anyone could bring life into the world of the dead it was Persephone. Hecate and several shades that had experience with being midwives or mothers helped with the delivery, and Hades never left his wife's side. Many hours of hard labor later Persephone gave birth to a beautiful princess.

She was as pale as the moon, and when she opened her eyes they were just like his. She had a powerful cry that seemed to alert every being in the Underworld of her arrival, and when Hades held her for the first time, Hades realised he could sympathise with Demeter. He felt the immediate need to protect his daughter from harm, to cherish her, make sure she had everything she needed and wanted for nothing.

They named her Mirakel. Their little miracle.

The next three months were pure domestic bliss, with Mirakel growing fast. But soon the time came for Persephone to leave, and Hades felt like he was going to lose both loves of his life, but Persephone had another idea. She had asked Hades to come with her to introduce Mirakel to her mother, but after only a few moments after Demeter held her Persephone decided she rather have her daughter raised with her father and asked Hades to take Mirakel back with him.

Of course Hades was unsure of this. Their daughter was less than a year old, and children should always be with their mother, especially at that age. But Persephone convinced him, she did not think it was safe to have Mirakel around her mother, and the next thing he knew he was raising his daughter with the help of Hecate in the Underworld. They found a substitute for her mother's milk, and Hades spent every moment he could with her. Where she usually slept? In her father's arms. Where she usually played? In her father's lap with a toy Hecate had made for her. Who fed her? Hades never let anyone else accomplish the job besides Hecate and himself. No one would ever expect this type of behaviour from Hades, Lord of the Underworld, but that was how it was. The only place in the palace he never took his daughter was the throne room when he judged souls.

There were nights when Persephone's absence bothered both father and daughter. The first few nights without her were the hardest. Mirakel cried and cried, her little arms constantly stretched in front of her, little hands grasped the air for her mother whom wasn't there. Hades did his best to console her, and soon she slept soundly every night. Mirakel shared his pain when Persephone was gone and shared in his joy when she returned. Mirakel became his light in the darkness, his constant spring in the cold of the Underworld.

For her to leave would surely break him.

Persephone released herself from the kiss. "She's your daughter, she loves her home and she will never leave you alone, not forever."

"I know my love." Hades sighed in defeat. "I will . . . talk to her about it, just give me time."

"That is all I ask." Persephone smiled and dragged her husband up playfully. "Now no more talk of this, I have a few more weeks before I leave and I would like to spend my time on more _enjoyable_ things."

Hades grinned as he caught the meaning of his wife's world and hauled her up into his arms bridal style and caused her to giggle. "Love, I could not agree with you more." He spoke before he made his way to their quarters.

* * *

Mirakel shrugged of her gown and slipped into a light nightgown and robe before she grabbed her hairbrush and situated herself in front of her fireplace. She ran the brush through her hair, gently tugging the knots out of her curls and waves on one side of her head before she repeated the process on the other side. Mirakel however wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing, too lost in thought to really care.

After all she had heard about the ghastly behaviour on Olympus, from both her parents and minor gods that resided in the Underworld, her mother had actually asked her to reconsider going to Olympus. Was she serious? On one hand, Mirakel felt she needed to do what her mother asked and go to Olympus. They were, after all, her family, and if there was one thing that Mira loved was her family. Her immediate one, anyway.

She had heard stories of Athena and Artemis and knew they were worth meeting. She could also finally thank Hephaestus for the gifts he created and sent her when she was just a baby. Plus, exploring the Upperworld where her mother grew up, to see the colours of the sky change in the spring and summer, to see the fields of flowers her mother had created, and to walk among the mortals and observe their customs would be an incredible treat.

On the other hand, the bad outweighed the good when it came to her Olympian family. She was not sure how to act in such a place where the mannerisms were so different from her own home's. And her father, how could she leave him on his own? It was bad enough her mother had to leave for half the year, every year, just to appease her grandmother so she would not plunge the earth into an eternal winter. And her _grandmother_. If her mother's complaints were anything to go by, Demeter was going to be a handful to deal with.

When she was finished brushing her hair she dropped the brush back on her vanity and threw herself into bed. It was late and Mirakel wanted to do nothing more than lose herself in sleep. Tomorrow after her duties she would seek some second opinions about what to do, but for now she lost herself in oblivion.

* * *

 _In a cave over looking the entrance to Tartarus . . ._

In a circle around a large pool of glowing water sat three sisters surrounded by large weaved baskets and cupboards, and were all adorned in dark hooded cloaks. The first sister was young, as if she had just reached womanhood, with fair hair and tan skin. She sat on a stool like her sisters with a spinning wheel at her side, weaving thread a quick pace.

The second sister was a mature woman, with dark hair and dark skin like the bark of an olive tree. She took the thread her sister made, measured it accordingly, cut it when she was absolutely sure it was the right length and wrapped the newly measured out thread around a small cylinder before she placed it in a large basket and repeated the process.

The final sister was an old crone, with white wispy hair and gnarled hands that still had the strength to hold a pair of large gleaming scissors. The eldest sister looked to all the baskets of thread around her. There were hundreds of baskets to choose from, for each represented a certain place on the earth above, and each scroll of thread represented a person. When she decided on the one she wanted she raised her free hand and a roll of thread rose from a basket to her right. The roll floated to her hand and the sister held it up for the others to see.

The two sisters paused momentarily and watched as the crone placed the cylinder on a thin wooden rode before she unraveled the thread to its full length. Without another thought the eldest sister pulled the thread to remove any slack and snipped the thread in two.

Another soul was to enter the Underworld

The sisters went back to their business.

As was the life of the Fates.

"Ah, look sisters." The middle sister stopped her actions. She held her hand out and the large cupboard in the corner opened, revealing reels and reels of shimmering golden thread. Out of all of them floated a small, glittering black cylinder that landed in her hand. "It seems that the time has come."

"Has it been a century already, Lachesis?" The youngest sister asked airily, still spinning thread.

"You should know, Clotho," Lachesis huffed at her sister, gently untangling the golden thread from the roll before she smoothed it out with her fingers. "You _are_ the one who decided that she should be born."

Clotho held her head up. Her decision had always been assured. "The King and Queen deserved a child."

"Yes, but you thought you could to Lachesis' job for her." The eldest sister rasped. "All you wanted her for, Clotho, was to keep Hades company while Persephone was away. And you Lachesis are no better, you made her content in the Underworld and gave her no purpose."

"Artopos!" Lechesis gasped at her older sister. "I did my best, did I not? I made her a minor goddess! I gave her responsibilities!"

"Oh, forgive me sister, I forget." Atropos spoke sarcastically and placed a hand over heart in mock anguish. "You made her Lady of the river Lethe: Goddess of Oblivion. The torch bearing Guider of Souls whom met with the dead after they crossed the river Styx to offer comfort and lead them to the Court where they would be judged. Finally, the Mother of Deceased Children, whom made sure innocent children were among the first to drink from the Lethe so they would be reborn soon after."

"See, those are noble responsibilities that the young Mirakel performs well, and word of the kindness she enacts during her duties has made her a well-loved goddess both here and with the mortals in the Upperworld whom have heard of her." Lechesis continue to defend.

"But all those domains and duties never needed to be looked after!" Atropos shot down. "You just gave her something to do so she would not become jaded down here in the Underworld. You gave her a _sense_ of purpose, not a real one."

The middle sister frowned at her elder and wrapped Mirakel's thread around her fingers. "I _tried_ , Atropos."

"Sisters, _please_." Clotho begged. "May we please go back to the topic at hand; Mirakel's fate is incomplete. Persephone has just asked her daughter to reconsider Olympians' offer to join them in the Upperworld."

"So much choice this one has, more than others." The eldest sister agreed. "What will she do?"

The youngest and oldest of the Fates looked to Lechesis.

The middle sister sighed. She reached out and waved her hand above the glowing pool. The water rippled before it showed the image of the princess, asleep behind the sheer curtains of her four-poster bed. Her raven hair fanned out across her pillows and she snuggled further into her black sheets.

Lechesis and her sisters watched the sleeping girl. Mirakel was patient, kind, careful, _incredibly_ beautiful, more so then she would ever know, but there was strength behind her seemingly frail form. Hades himself trained her in combat and Hecate tutored her in witchcraft. She also had a temper that no one should want to see. Lechesis knew Atropos was right; this little princess had more to give. But to what? To _who_?

"Well, sister?" Clotho asked. "Will she go?"

The middle sister nodded, rubbing the goddess's thread between her fingers. "Yes, she will go to Olympus and meet the family. Hades will make sure of it."

"Oh you know what than means." Clotho said in a sing-song voice. "Drama~"

Atropos rolled her eyes at her sister but smirked all the same. "There is _always_ drama on Olympus. Not a day goes by without it."

Clotho giggled. "Do not deny, sister! You _love it_."

"Only when it ends in _tragedy_!" The old crone cackled.

"Well we all know Demeter will cause one problem or another," The youngest sister offered. "And a jealous Aphrodite always leaves someone's heart broken."

"Yes, there will be drama," Lechesis decided after thinking while her two sisters joked about. "She will fall in love."

"Oh!" Clotho gasped in excitement. "With who, sister? With who!? Will it be another God?"

"Or a mortal, perhaps?" Atropos suggested. "They always make for a good tragedy."

"I will not spoil it now, sisters." Lechesis grinned and re-wrapped the gold thread around its roll. "But let me say things might get a little _messy._ "

The two other sisters shook a little with anticipation.

"Now, let us speed things up a little." The middle sister told and gently reached into a satchel the laid at her feet and pulled out a small pouch filled with golden sand.

"Dream sand from Hypnos?" Clotho questioned. "Planning on giving her a dream, sister? I thought Hades will be the one to convince her to join her mother?"

"Hades will be, but this," Lechesis sprinkled some sand on the pool and the image of Mirakel was tinted purple. "Will simply _entice_ her."

"You are very cunning, sister." Clotho complimented.

"Why do I feel there is more to this than a love story?" Atropos asked and glanced at the image of Mirakel, who began to shift in her sleep, the dream already taking place.

"Because there is." The middle sister replied bluntly. "You are the one who complained she had no purpose. I will fix that."

"As long as history does not repeat itself, do what you wish, sister." Atropos warned and went to pick another mortal's string to cut. "Her fate is in your hands, after all."

The Fates laughed and went back to their business.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 _What will the dream be about? Who will be in it? Who will Mirakel go to for second opinions? What happened between Persephone and Demeter that caused such mistrust with the handling of Mirakel as child? Also, who is Mirakel? What is she like? What_ **exactly** _had she heard to detest Olympus to the extent that she does? Find out a little more next chapter!_

* * *

 **AN: Ok! So this is my first Greek Mythology fanfiction. I'm a big fan of HadesXPersephone and I've always wanted to use an OC for their child. I wanted to start this story because I wanted to practice my writing, so please review if you can and tell me what you think. As for the story, I'm not sure where it'll go exactly, but there's going to be some DRAMA.**

 **So I know a lot of fics use Macaria, Melinoe and Zagreus as their children but I just wanted to create my own character. The name Mirakel was literally taken from 'Miracle'. It's not necessarily a Greek name but I think it fits.**

 **Now about Mirakel being the Goddess of Oblivion and Lady of the Lethe and all that, I know some will say "but the river Lethe is named after the goddess Lethe", I know that, but here those gods and goddesses don't exist because it's a fanfiction and I said so.**

 **As for the Fates, I got tired of reading fics where the Fates are these gloomy creatures that did nothing but speak in riddles and look down upon/tell off the Gods who came to them. They are the manipulators of Fate, so that is how I wrote them. I also wrote them more like bickering sisters, like the Fates from Disney's** _Hercules_ **or the three fairies from Disney's** _Sleeping Beauty_ **and** _Maleficent_ **starring Angelina Jolie, because I think they're more interesting that way. Besides, I've read some stories and the Fates aren't the most high and mighty deities as they've been depicted as in so many fics, they've had stuff ups too.**

 **Also, to smut or not to smut? I'm keeping it clean for now (I've never really written smut but I could hit at it right?).**

 **So plz, until next time, R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_"_** ** _Mmm . . ." Mirakel moaned softly as warm hands gently massaged their way across her neck and shoulders. She stood at a balcony of some sort, overlooking a grand garden. The view was fantastic. It went on and on, extending itself all the way to the ocean. The sun was setting, sinking behind the waters and turned the skies above brilliant yellows, oranges and reds. Wait. The sun?_**

 ** _She could hear he tweet of birds. They sounded so sweet, so different from the ambience of the Underworld. This must have been the Upperworld. Her thoughts were discontinued when the warm hands slid down her back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Isn't it beautiful?" A male voice said, his mouth just behind her ear. Mirakel shuddered, the man's voice was deep and soothing, albeit a little muffled for some reason._**

 ** _"_** ** _It is wonderful . . ." Mirakel said, but she was not sure whether or not she was speaking about the view or the man's hands that found their way to her hips, squeezing them sensually._**

 ** _"_** ** _We can't wait for you to see it,_** **really** ** _see it, for yourself." The mystery man hummed gently into her hair._**

 ** _Mirakel did not understand. "We?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, myself included." The man whispered, and his arms encircled her waist and pulled her into him. The princess felt a sense of security wash over her, and she felt herself to lean into the stranger's embrace. "I'll see you when you arrive."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean?" Mirakel tore her eyes away from the sunset and slipped around in his arms to look upon the man's face. "Who are you-"_**

Mirakel shot up from her bed and clutched her blankets to her chest with tight fists. It _was_ a dream, that unfortunately ended before she could she could the man's face. The princess shivered at the fleeting memory of the warm hands that sent her into a frenzy. She placed a hand on her chest, her skin was flushed and her heart still beat rapidly. Who has this dream man that made her so foolishly feel secure in his arms? He hardly touched her and even now when she was awake she was still all hot and bothered.

But the dream was fading in her mind, and she could hardly remember what the voice sounded like before, not that she could recognize it any way. She did, however, remember what he said before the dream abruptly ended-"I'll see you when you arrive."

There was only one place he could have talking about.

The Upperworld.

The sun in her dream was only proof of that. It looked so warm, so bright. Mirakel almost wanted to squint at just remembering how bright it was. It was a beautiful, even better than how her mother had always described. There was no sky in the Underworld, in was forever plunged into night where a single light on the horizon acted as an imitation sun to tell them what the time was. When the actual night hours came, the jewels embedded in the Underworld's rock roof shone through darkness in the light of the dozens of torches that lit up the Underworld and acted as imitation stars.

Though that never stopped Mirakel from wondering, just a little, what real stars might look like.

The goddess shook herself away from her thoughts and jumped out of bed. It was almost time for her rise anyway, and went to don a fitted, pale cream dress that flared at the hips and swirled around her ankles. She was guiding shades to court to be judged by the three judges and her father today, so she did not want to where something dark and daunting that she would usually wear-it might scare the souls. She brushed her long hair and weaved it into braid and elaborately wrapped it around her head. She then placed a few silver, rose shaped hairpins along the braid. This made her look more sweet and innocent, which was not her usual style but helped in looking less threatening to the souls, and made it easier for Mirakel to wrangle them.

When she was finished she headed out of her chambers and down to the palace kitchens with the hope she'd find some of the left overs of what she made the day before. She would think about her dream later, at the moment she had a job to do.

* * *

"I don't belong here!"

"Mercy! _Mercy_!"

"I want my mother!"

"I can't be dead! I was to be _married_!"

Mirakel just smiled stiffly and held her torch higher. This was always the hardest part, hearing the souls wail. Their voices merged to become what only could be described as pure agony, but she was used to it. Denial was something that was always found in the hordes that entered the Underworld, more so than anger or despair. The princess held her torch higher for them as the hordes of souls drew away from the banks of the Styx.

"Oh goddess! Merciful goddess!" A shade of a man at least thirty summers old threw himself at her feet. He was weak looking man, his frame was wiry and weak, clothed in nothing more than a thin rag. Most likely cause of death was malnutrition combined with the current freezing temperatures of the Upperworld.

"I do not belong here! I have children!" He wailed as he clutched the bottom of her dress. "My poor children!"

"Beautiful goddess!" A woman called this time. She was old. Her white hair was wild and she hobbled over to her as fast as she could. "My husband fair goddess! I cannot be dead! My husband is near death himself, I must be with him!"

More and more shades surrounded her. Hands reached out, voices begged and pleaded, and Mirakel could do nothing but offer them an empathetic smile.

"Mama!" A little boy no older than four ran to her and embraced her leg. "Where's my Mama?"

Mirakel smile sadly and gripped her torch tighter, the flame burning brighter. She gently lifted the little boy and rested him on her hip.

"Newly deceased!" Mirakel called, her voice ringing over the crowds wailing and softened to a very dull roar. "I know you are very confused at the moment, but yes you are in the Underworld."

"But I can't be!" A voice called from deep in the crowd.

"I cannot be dead!" Yelled another.

"I'm too young to die!"

Mirakel placed a hand on her hip. "Were you all not just ferried across the Styx by Lord Charon?"

Many went silent.

"I thought as much." Mira gently bounced the boy on her hip. "Now if you all just walk along this path you will reach the palace where Hades, King of the Underworld and the three judges will to be judge and process you. I'm afraid to tell you that if you do not start moving now . . . " Mirakel's face formed a dark and stony expression, the shadows on her face deepening to the point where her face resembled a skull.

" _You will_ never _find peace_."

The souls suddenly began to rush past her and followed the line of torches that lead all the way to the palace.

The goddess calmed down and glanced at the little boy in her free arm, who stared up at her with wide eyes. "What do you say? Let us head up as well, my arm is beginning to tire of this torch." Together, the Guider of Souls walked with the hordes towards the palace.

* * *

It took up most of her day but when the shades finally walked in an orderly fashion and at a steadier pace, Mirakel made her way to the river Lethe.

It was a little more than seventy years ago when she was named Lady of the Lethe, Goddess of Oblivion. She gave her parents such a fright that day. Her parents took her on a stroll around their home and they were going to show her Hypnos's home across the river. Her father had said something that made her mother laugh, and Persephone turned her head away to kiss her husband. When they looked back up they saw Mirakel at the edge of the Lethe, ready to jump in.

Of course any water that entered her mouth or even touched her lips would make her forget who she was, but something had called her to the water. Before her parents could catch her, Mirakel ran into the water and was submerged when she slipped on the muddy riverbed a few strides in. The water was cool and calmed her senses. The water flowed over her body as if it was giving her a hug. She felt at home in it.

When she broke to the surface of the water she saw her parents had fallen to their knees at the edge. Her mother was in tears and her father was close to. Of course when she went back and called to them to apologize she was immediately taken into their embrace, both parents demanded that she never scare them like that again.

Soon after word spread of the incident and Mirakel told her parents what happened, how the Lethe had called to her. Just to prove it would not do anything to her, she swallowed a mouthful of its water. There was truly no effect. So she began guiding souls to the Lethe just a her father did in the early days, stayed with them as they drank and made sure they made their way to the Fields of Asphodel. This was how she became the Lady of the Lethe.

But it was not the Lethe she came for. Beached up by the bank of the river was a small, narrow boat that resembled Charon's. Mirakel gently pushed the boat into the river, not minding how the water soaked the bottom of her dress and cape, grabbed onto the oars and began to row. The rived wasn't too wide and she was at the other side within the ten minutes. She pulled up the boat and gazed upon her destination.

The home of Hypnos.

Hypnos's home was a large marble house accented with gold lining and black stone. It was the palest construction in the entirety of the Underworld as it stood out against the regular dark colors. However it only had one door and had no windows, so no light would enter. Mirakel only needed to know on the gold door once before it slowly opened before her.

As always, inside was dim, only lit with torches that led down the hall. Along the floor were pots filled with poppy flowers. Mirakel immediately felt tired and yawned. One always felt tired once entering the home of Hypnos, he was the God of Sleep after all. The goddess guided herself to the end of the hall where she was met with another set of doors. She knocked again, and a minute later the doors opened.

The second set of doors led to an ever darker, circular room where in the center on a circular bed laid a sleeping god surrounded by pillows. Hypnos was a short god, with white blond hair and a chubbier body than most gods she had seen. He was kind though, whenever he would come to the palace when a banquet was on (if he could pull himself out of bed for it) he would always bring her gifts of scented oils for bathing or to warm over fire to relax her when she had had a long day. The room was warm. Golden plates that held burning flames were on either side of the bed, and he looked so utterly peaceful Mirakel felt bad for wanting to wake him up to speak with him.

"Come Princess," Hypnos mumbled and shifted on his bed. "I can feel your worry."

"Sorry to disturb you, Hypnos." Mirakel responded and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "But there was a matter I wished to discuss with you."

The God of Sleep opened his pale grey eyes, though they stayed hooded as if he was about to fall back asleep. "What's the matter child?"

"Well, you see," Mirakel started off, a little flustered. "My mother has asked me to reconsider joining her in the Upperworld for the spring."

"Oh?" Hypnos sat up a little more, intrigued.

"Yes, and I am still thinking whether or not I should go. I came to ask your opinion on it, but that is not all." The goddess added. "I had a strange dream."

Hypnos nodded in understanding. Dreams, as well as nightmares, were also his domain, so it made sense for her to come to him to query about it.

"I was on a balcony, over looking a sunset. I think it might have been on Olympus." Mirakel wondered. "And it was beautiful, really beautiful, and there was this _man_."

"A man? Who?" Hypnos shuffled over and patted the new space on the bed for Mirakel to lie on.

The princess removed her cape and footwear and laid down next to Hypnos, a sigh escaping her as her head hit the soft pillows. "I do not know. His voice was muffled so I did not recognize it, and he-he had his arms around me . . ." Mira began to blush furiously and Hypnos chuckled.

"Oh, I see. It was _that_ kind of dream." The sleepy god wiggled his eyebrows sluggishly.

Mirakel shoved him lightly. "It was not like that, well, maybe a little-but the point is that I felt safe in his arms. He was a complete stranger! He also said something strange. 'I'll see you when you arrive.'"

Hypnos hummed in thought. "You believe he was speaking about Olympus?"

"Or the Upperworld in general." Mira shrugged. "I'm guessing you were not monitoring the realm of dreams last night?" The realm of dreams being a space that the mind enters when one dreams, and where Hypnos could enter and look at and, if he wished, control someone's dreams.

"No, but it seems someone has sent you dream for a purpose." Hypnos assessed and gently placed a hand on his princess's temple. "Dreams are my domain but there are others who meddle in them, and this dream was definitely not conjured up by your own mind."

"So someone sent me this dream? To what? To-" Mirakel put two and two together. "To lure me to the Upperworld."

"It would seem." Hypnos agreed. "Whoever sent it to you wanted to play on your curiosity. This notion of a mystery man was placed to tempt you."

The goddess turned her head to look at the god straight on. "But who would do such a thing?"

Hypnos yawned and placed his hands under his head. "Hmm, fate perhaps?"

"You mean the Fates?" Mirakel reworded.

"Fate, the _Fates_ , they are one in the same, Princess." The God of Sleep corrected. "Perhaps even fate wishes for you to journey to the Upperworld."

"But is that not more reason to stay here?" The princess questioned. "If someone is trying to lure me to the Upperworld, whether it be 'fate' or someone else, why should I please them by doing what they want?"

"But would it really be so bad Princess?" Hypnos asked, slowly moving to take one of the girl's hands in his. "As dramatic as they are, would it be so bad to go up and meet the family?"

"Yes!" Mirakel sat straight up. "You know what they are like."

"Yes, I do." Hypnos agreed. "But you don't, not truly. The only way you ever will is if you meet them yourself and make your own judgments."

Mirakel did not look convinced.

"Look at it this way, Princess." He started as he rubbed at his tired eyes. "There has to be something else that interests you about the about the Upperworld. You said it yourself, that sunset in your dream was beautiful."

For a moment Mirakel's face became the definition of indifference, but a flicker of emotion in her eyes gave Hypnos his answer.

"See? That's what you need to focus on." The tired god smiled. "Go to the Upperworld, to Olympus, but don't do it for your mother, or anyone else. Find a reason for why _you_ want to go."

Mirakel contemplated his words. "I . . . _have_ always wanted to see what the stars look like."

"See? Simple as that." Hypnos yawned again. "And who knows? Maybe your dream might not have been to entice you into going to the Upperworld, but to show you what might happen if you did."

* * *

"Hypnos is off his head." Hecate brushed off and added a few ingredients to a boiling cauldron as Mirakel stirred. "Did his room smell strange? I swear he's been burning a little _somethin'-somethin'_ in there for a while now, if you know what I _mean_."

"No Auntie, he was not using any type of, uh, _medication_." Mirakel substituted sensibly. "I think he had a valid point."

"What? Leave the Underworld?" Hecate said with a dramatic gasp. "Perish the thought!"

Mirakel rolled her eyes and kept stirring. Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft , or whom she affectingly called her 'Auntie', had been with her as long as Mirakel could remember. She fed her, played with her, taught her how to read and write, trained her in witchcraft, and helped raise her when her mother could not be there for her. Mirakel loved her deeply.

Hecate looked slightly more aged than her mother and was significantly shorter, only coming up to Mirakel's chest. She was beautiful, but more striking than anything else. She had long brown hair that sat wildly around her shoulders and her bright amber eyes glowed in the dark. Her hands were covered in strange purple tattoos that only anyone whom had studied witchcraft would recognize. Kohl was always smudged around her eyes, and the black hooded cloak she constantly wore casted a shadow over her face and made her eyes stand out even more.

They were in Hecate's home, a cavern beneath the palace, where Mirakel had gone to ask her about what she thought of Persephone's request. Hecate was brewing something up in her kitchen, as usual, and Mirakel went to help. As they spoke, it was not unusual for Mirakel's visit to Hypnos to come up in conversation, as well as her dream.

"So you do not think I should go?" Mirakel concluded.

"Oh I think you should do whatever you like." The witch rebutted.

Mira frowned. "But?"

"Buuuuuut I think you have responsibilities to think about." Her aunt said. "We need you here. I knew putting a torch in your hand all those years ago was the right thing to do. No one can round up souls like you. Look at how well you did today."

Mirakel shook her head. "Todays souls were not as worked up as many others had been, that is why they were easy to move. I may do a good job, but you and your Lampades had been doing it just fine centuries before I was even born."

"You're too modest, and your father prefers your calm, less violent way guiding souls. For some reason." Hecate mumbled that last part and Mira pretended not to hear her. "You can't blame us for leaving the job to you when there are so many other things we could be doing."

"Like serving mortals this vile concoction?" Mirakel suggested and lifted the ladle she had been using to stir the boiling mixture. She crinkled her nose at the smell.

Hecate had always been a bit of a prankster, scaring and annoying mortals being one of her favorite past times. The combination of herbs in the mixture helped along with a little magic could cause an immortal a small stomachache if consumed, but if given to a mortal it would result in violent diarrhea.

"What? I wasn't going to give it to anyone who didn't deserve it." Hecate said innocently and extinguished the flame under the cauldron. "But back to the topic at hand, as much as I'd like you to stay here with us, go if you must. I know you've heard this many times before, but I'll remind you again to always be cautious around some of those Olympian gods. You may wish for that man in your dream, but you might end up very disappointed."

Mirakel nodded as she helped her aunt pour the cooling mixture into small bottles. Mirakel had heard many stories from many gods in the Underworld of the dalliances of the male gods (as well as some goddesses) of Olympus. They were always portrayed as arrogant, and took any woman (or man, whatever the preference was) they wanted, whether they were married or unattached, and whether their chosen partners were willing or not.

"Though I'll tell you now, _some_ are not bad to look at." Hecate added with a giggle. "I mean look at Hermes, he may be a pathetic little skip of a god, but my oh _my_ is he easy on the eyes!"

"Auntie!" Mira said with a feigned look of scandal on her face, not actually too fazed by Hecate's uncouth comment.

"Mirakel!" Hecate mock-gasped back. "All I'm saying is that if you do plan on going up top, be careful, but have a little fun. Break a few hearts and take some names. Beat those fair-haired daisies at their own game and have them wrapped around your fingers. Don't let them have you, or at least don't make it easy."

The princess heeded Hecate's words, for this was her way. Always get the last laugh, always be in control, never let those who are against you _beat_ you. But wasn't Mirakel was not sure about that. Were the Olympians her enemy?

"Princess? Lady Hecate?" A voice called from up the stairs that lead down into Hecate's home. It was Dahna.

"Sorry to disturb you both," The old servant started as she readjusted her apron. "But his majesty is finished judging souls and requests his daughter's presence in the throne room."

Hades was done judging souls? Was it almost time for supper already?

"I'll be up in a moment Dahna." Mirakel called and kissed her aunt's cheek before she rushed up the steps to follow the maid.

* * *

"You asked for me Papa?" Mirakel called out as she walked into the throne room.

The throne room was always one of Mirakel's favorite places after her parents' grove. The ceiling was encrusted with jewels much like the rest of the palace, only it was far more grand then any other patterns and images in the entire place. The place was quite wide and the acoustics were amazing, Mirakel's footsteps sounded alike to the steady beat of a drum. It was also one of the best lit rooms in the entire palace, a giant and ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling and casted a yellow glow on the space. Her favorite part, however, were her parent's thrones.

Atop a three-step dais at the end of the room were two thrones. Both made from the same dark stone, same in height and the same in shape to show whomever entered that Hades and Persephone were equal rulers. The only difference between the two were the carvings in the stone. Her mother's throne was covered in carved flowers, the most prominent being asphodel. Carved on her father's throne were flames, to remind every soul who saw it of the flames of Tartarus.

Of course seated currently in the King's throne was her father.

He was in one of his more extravagant garments; it was black with a golden trim and a gold sash thrown over his shoulder. His golden crown was discarded and hung off Persephone's throne armrest. Her mother must have gone to relax in the grove, or else she would be with Hades. The king's shoulders were slumped and he leant his head heavily on one of his arms, lost in thought.

"Yes, Mirakel." Hades said solemnly when he noticed his daughter's voice. "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"You used my full name." The princess spoke carefully as she went up and seated herself on the last step that lead up to her father's throne. "This cannot be good."

"I do not mean to worry you, little light." And they were back to pet names. "But I wanted to ask if you had thought about your mother's request."

"It is all I have been thinking about." Mira admitted. "I went to Hypnos and Hecate to ask them what they thought about it." The goddess explained and left out mention of her strange dream, not wishing to worry her father about the stranger she had dreamed about.

Hades looked intrigued. "And what did they say?"

"Well, Hypnos says I should take a chance, and find a reason to go because I want to, not because mother or grandmother wants me to." The princess relayed. "But Aunt Hecate reminded me that I have duties here, and I suppose they come before anything else."

"I see." Hades replied vaguely.

"And I would not want to leave you, of course." Mirakel said with a smile. "I would not want to leave you alone for the warm seasons."

This made Hades' heart squeeze painfully in his chest as Mirakel's words turned his doubts into a reality. The King straightened up in his throne. "Mira, answer me honestly, do you stay here out of obligation?"

Mira looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "I beg your pardon, Papa?"

"What I mean is," He father started slowly. "Is the only reason you have not left with your mother before is because you feel obligated to stay with me? As if it is a duty, or a burden?"

"What? No!" Mirakel shook her head vigorously. "Of course not Papa! I've always stayed here because I _want_ to stay with you Papa, not because I feel the need to do so because I owe you or something like that. I love you Papa, and I love being here with you. What did I do to make you doubt me so?"

Hades could easily how distressed his daughter had become. He pushed himself from his throne and sat with his daughter, pulling her body into his embrace. He stroked her hair in an aid to comfort her and gently began to apologize. "Shh, I am sorry my jewel. I did not mean to make you upset."

"But how could you say such thing Papa?" Mira mumbled, unshed tears in her eyes threatened to fall as she did so. Why would her father say that? Had he lost trust in her? She must have been doing something wrong. Did she show too little affection towards him? She had not meant to make her own father feel neglected or like a burden to her.

"I would never doubt your love for me, Daughter." Hades kissed her forehead. "Nor do I ever want you to doubt the love I have for you. I apologize for thinking that you stay here against your own volition, truly the problem has nothing to do with that."

Mirakel became even more confused. "What is the problem then Papa?"

"I fear I have done a terrible thing." Hades replied. "I have filled your head with such tales of Olympus that I fear that I have placed an vice on you that never should have existed."

"A vice?" The goddess repeated unsure.

"Yes. I have engrained into your mind the negatives of traveling to the Upperworld," Hades explained. "Indirectly taking away your choice to the point you yourself have refused to journey up because of how awful you assume it will be based on the stories you have heard."

"But those stories are true, are they not?" Mira said, searching her father for answers.

"Yes, they are." Hades confirmed without hesitation. "But do not let those stories be the only reason you do not leave. You deserve so much more than just the Underworld. You deserve the sky, the sun, the moon, the stars . . . All the things I cannot give you here."

Hades had thought long and hard about what his wife had said about his influence on Mirakel. She looked up to him, and he knew she loved him dearly. She was also obedient, hardly ever rebelling against his wishes, only because they hardly disagreed on anything. Mirakel was his most precious jewel in a land of riches, the brightest part of the darkness that was the Underworld, and she deserved the world. Both upper and lower.

"Papa . . ." Said Mirakel in concern. She had never seen her father so conflicted yet so absolute at the same time.

"The choice will always be your," Hades placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "As reluctant as I am to say this, I _too_ think you should journey to the Upperworld."

"I . . ." Mirakel trailed off, lost in thought. If Persephone was in the room she would probably tell her daughter how similar she and Hades looked when they had their 'thinking faces' on. Mirakel listed what everyone had suggested in her mind. Her mother said to go for her grandmother, Hypnos said go for herself, Hecate reminded her of her responsibilities but told her to have fun (or at least her version of it) if she did leave, and her father said to go because she deserved to see the Upperworld.

Plus, there was that man her dream.

But it was not the time to think about him.

Mirakel did not like to admit but there was a factor fear when it came to her Upperworld family. She knew she did not need their approval, nor did she want it, but what if they did not like her? She was not really sure how she would react to their rejection, but she was pretty sure her mother would become quite upset over it.

At the same time, Hypnos's voice echoed in her head. _'But would it really be so bad Princess?'_

Mirakel made up her mind.

"Alright Papa, I'll go." Mirakel confirmed. "But just this one summer, to see how I like it."

"Whatever you want my dear." Hades smiled softly. "We shall discuss this further with your mother at supper."

"That might need to wait, your majesty." Both raven-haired immortals turned to see Hecate appear in a swirl of smoke.

Hades stood and helped his daughter up. "Why? Has something happened?"

"Hermes is here, he just crossed the Styx." Hecate informed and a snarl appeared on Hades' face. "He is carrying a delivery, no doubt a gift to go with an invitation from Olympus."

"Tell him I will be with him in a minute." The King grounded out.

"No."

Both Hades and Hecate turned their attentions towards Mirakel. Hades had always made sure that Mirakel went nowhere near Hermes when he came to deliver messages or invitations from Olympus and Demeter. Mirakel had always been aware of this though, not really having any interest in Hermes if her father did not like him. But now was different.

"I will meet with him." The princess told and walked off the dais. "After all, if he has an invitation from me I might as well accept it."

Hades looked extremely uncomfortable with the prospect. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Papa." Mirakel reassured. "It will be good practice for when I meet the rest of our family."

* * *

Hermes swallowed nervously and readjusted his grip on the small wooden chest in his hands. The messenger god was really getting tired of the constant cycle he was stuck in. Once or twice every winter he was sent down into the darkness in an attempt to give the princess of the Underworld an invitation to Olympus or to Demeter's home. It was dark, ridiculously cold and every single time he went, Hades sent him away. Either by telling him to leave or having his Furies chase him out. The concept of 'don't shoot the messenger' seemed to have lost all meaning. Not only that, but with every trip Hades' annoyance of him only grew and he had a lesser chance of actually gaining an audience with his mysterious daughter.

He made his way up the path and through the gates that lead up to the grand doors of the palace. So far so good, none of Hecate's torch bearing Lampades had come to burn his woolen cloak or trick him into eating a pomegranate. He came before the stairs that led to the palace and became confused. Normally Hecate would already be there, waiting for him with an evil grin before she lead him to the throne room where Hades (and sometimes Persephone) would proceed to recite a long, angry message to give to the whoever sent the message and after, for a lack of better terms, kick him out. Only this time Hecate was not the one waiting for him.

Hermes stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. At the stop of the steps that lead to the palace's doors was a young woman. An incredibly _beautiful_ young woman. Her slim, _delectable_ body was wrapped in a pale dress that stood out in the darkness and her dark braided hair made her sapphire eyes pop out of her head.

Sapphire eyes, combined with her pale skin and high cheek bones-could this be the mysterious daughter of Hades?

Atop the steps Mirakel was examining the Olympian. He was just a little taller than her, dressed in light blue cloth that cut of at the knees. Were those his famous winged sandals she could see peeping out from behind his heavy woolen cloak? She almost wanted to coo at how cute they were. However the rest of him was definitely not cute. Hecate was right, he was easy on the eyes. Hermes was indeed _very_ handsome. He had bright blue eyes, tan skin and waves of dirty blond hair that poked out from beneath his bronze helmet. But there was stiffness to him, as if he had somewhere else to be and something better to do, but that did not stop his eyes from roaming her body.

"Lord Hermes?" The female immortal called out, lifted her skirts and walked down the steps to greet the messenger.

Her voice was deeper than Hermes imagined, more sensual, and he went to meet her at the bottom of the steps. He cleared his throat and gave her his best flirtatious smile. "I was going to request for an audience with Princess Mirakel, I suppose that is no longer needed."

"No, I suppose it is not." Mirakel smiled shyly back and brushed a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. Though behind her smile she still had her guard up.

The messenger tucked the wooden chest under his arm. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the you Princess," ' _It's about damn time'_ , Hermes thought as he bowed and took Mirakel's hand to kiss the back of her hand.

When Mirakel got her hand back, she curtsied in response ever so subtly wiped the hand that had been kissed off on her dress. _'Keep your composure, he is just being polite.'_ She thought, but could not help but feel uncomfortable. "And it is an honor to finally meet you as well, but please Lord Hermes, call me Mirakel."

The blond god nodded. "Only if you drop the formalities as well, Mirakel, and call me Hermes."

"Very well, Hermes." Mira agreed softly, and watched as his smile softened as well. "I believe you are here to deliver a message."

"Yes." Hermes cleared his throat and began to recite from memory. "To Princess Mirakel, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, here by invites you to grace his presence upon Mt. Olympus, home of the gods. Also, to show that there is no _ill feelings_ about your past _refusals_ , here is a token of our kindness." He then went to offer her the chest.

Mirakel's jaw almost dropped at the haughtiness of his tone. That could not have been the actually message, could it? And the way he spoke, he actually had the gall to be rude to her in her own kingdom? The princess released a breath she had not realized she was holding through her nose, and drew closer to retrieve the chest from Hermes' hands. "Well I suppose I will be taking this token, for I accept the invitation."

"I'm sorry to hear-w-wait, what?" The messenger god was at a loss for words.

"Did I not make myself clear enough?" Mirakel said innocently, but left the tiniest trace of sarcasm in her voice. "I accept my Lord Grandfather's invitation to Olympus. I will be arriving in the Upperworld with my mother next season."

"I, I'll make sure to let him know." Hermes confirmed with a dip of his head, still partially not believing what he was hearing.

"And I just wanted to apologize as well, for not being able to meet you personally and refuse you myself, during all the times you came with invitations." The goddess continued in her innocent yet slightly sarcastic tone, before she let it melt away and her smile disappeared completely. "I have only just worked up the courage to meet you, and my father is extremely _protective_."

Hermes reeled back slightly at the goddess's hardened face. Was she . . . threatening him? "I understand, of course your father would be protective. Why wouldn't he? When he has such a _gem_ of a daughter." He said, the slightest hint of a sneer on his face.

"You flatter me, _Lord_ Hermes." Mirakel spoke dryly and returned to formalities. She stepped as close as could to him, the chest in her hands almost touched his abdomen. "But my father calls me his 'little light' more than anything."

Mira rearranged her hold on the chest so that one arm was free. She reached up and gently traced the line of Hermes' jaw, and watched the bob of his throat's apple as he swallowed hard because her closeness. "'Little light'; like a flame. If one were to become too familiar, one could be severely _burned_."

The messenger god said nothing, instead he took her hand away from his jaw and placed a heated kiss to the back of it. He bowed in farewell and kicked himself into the air, his winged shoes flying him back the river Styx.

Mirakel clenched the wooden chest in her hands, so much so that her nails dug into the wood. The nerve of that god! The princess turned around swiftly and marched back up the steps, and for the first time in her life, Mirakel actually wished her father would send the Furies, the Lampades and even Hecate herself with her torch blazing after the Olympian.


End file.
